(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a power-on reset circuit and an under-voltage lockout circuit including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a power supply voltage reaches a reference voltage, power-on reset is required for resetting an output a sequential logic circuit. In general, a power-on reset (POR) circuit is weak to fluctuation of a power supply, and power consumption may occur due to a high static current.
For example, the POR circuit may erroneously operate due to a noise in the power supply and thus a sequential logic circuit such as a latch or a flipflop may be reset in a normal state.
Further, as the power supply is increased, a static current of the POR circuit is increased, thereby increasing power consumption.